The present invention relates to a bicycle brake system with at least one master cylinder that is connected to a hand lever, and at least one wheel cylinder that is connected thereto by a hydraulic brake line, said brake line opening out at both ends into a space of variable volume, it being possible to reduce the volume of the space within the master cylinder by means of an organ operated by a hand lever against an accumulator.
A bicycle brake of this kind is known from Swiss Patent 581 556; this has two opposing wheel cylinders that act on both sides of the wheel. The brake pads are operated by the pressure of the fluid in the pressurized-fluid system against the return force of a spring or the like, the pressurized-fluid system being activated against the master cylinder.
In view of this prior art, it is the aim of the present invention to improve a bicycle brake system of this kind and ensure total freedom from leaks. In addition, the brake system is to be of simple construction and require only a few component parts.